Skycchi
by sourire beau
Summary: I hoped for too much, right?


"Kise!" Huh, Kise looked up as a basketball hit square in the face. With a squawk, the blonde went down. Tears prickling his eyes, Kise gazed at the ball rolling away with a pout.

"Kise-kun, no matter how much you stare, it won't change that it was your fault for not paying attention to the ball, and not the ball's fault." Kuroko announced, glancing down at the taller teen before him. Then as if taking pity, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Wahh, Kurokocchi~ You really care about me! I love you, too." Kise stood up and glomped the bluenette, rubbing his cheek against Kuroko's. His antics were interrupted by Aomine who threw yet another ball at the blonde's head.

"Kise, you bastard. Get off Tetsu, he's mine." Kise let go of Kuroko to rub the sore spot on his head that was sure to become a bruise. He looked at Aomine with a strange look on his face before letting his famous crocodile tears out.

"Aominecchi, meanie! You shouldn't abuse a model's fac-"

"Ryouta, are you not feeling well?" Akashi stepped in as he could see the situation was going nowhere, as per usual.

"Eh, just a bit under weather I guess."

"Then because it is hindering your ability to play, I'll have you sit out for practice." Giving no room for argument, Akashi told the regulars to go run 8 laps around the school as warmup.

-after practice-

"Oh, Yumicchi~ There's no photoshoots for today? I see, of course. Thank you! Goodbye~" With that, Kise turned off his phone, stuffing it into his school bag. The blonde stepped out into the courtyard and gazed up at the bleak sky with an undiscernible expression. He sighed, a shaky breath, tightening his grip on his bag. "Looks like it'll rain today-" As if on cue, Kise felt a raindrop, then another, then another. In a matter of seconds, it had turned into something that wasn't a drizzle, but not quite a downpour. Something in between. Seemed like the sky was as indecisive as Kise, himself. Hearing loud, squeaky footsteps behind him, Kise turned around to face the owner, his appearance giving off the look of a homeless, drenched golden retriever.

"Oi, Kise. Are you an idiot? You're going to get sick! Is it because you didn't get to play today?" Ne, Aominecchi. I believed that if I just hoped, one day you would notice me. It's weird. I've never found anything remotely interesting before, but you were able to make me love you. And so for the first time, I hoped that you would realize it. That maybe I could be the one for you. But maybe I was dreaming too big. I knew that I could never replace him. You've spent so many more years with each other after all, but I hoped. I'm too selfish, aren't I? I should just be glad that you're happy and I can be next to you as your friend and teammate.

"-ey, are you listening?" Kise mustered a half-hearted smile, damp bangs shadowing his eyes.

"Of course, Aominecchi. It's just that I love the rain..."

"Hah, how could anyone love the rain? It's cold, wet, and depressing." Aomine listed, ticking the reasons off his fingers. "Damn, it's freezing."

"Eh~ I guess. But I think it's beautiful. And really sad. It's like the sky finally burst, it's broken. A broken dam that's flooding. Yet it's so strong because it's able to heal itself and smile again." Droplets ran down the blond's face as he looked up at the dismal sky. Some, Kise could swear, were salty. He hid a heart wrenching smile as he laughed. "Soracchi is really amazing."

"Don't turn sappy on me, Kise. Come on, let's go. I'm all wet now." Aomine complained, scowling at the insistent blonde. The shower continued to pour down on the two boys as Aomine tried to convince Kise to get out of the rain. Kise, in response, just shook his head.

"I can't leave Soracchi behind like everyone else~" Kise joked, eyes prickling with an unwanted sensation. Ne, Aominecchi. Do you think I'll be able to be as amazing as Soracchi? I want to be able to smile for you, even if it's not with you. Even if I drown, I won't die. So I promise I'll give up on you... just... give me a little time. Okay?


End file.
